


Sunlight

by puskababy



Series: Life Amongst the Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard revels in the beauty of shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

After five years in space, Leonard McCoy wasn’t at all surprised when Jim Kirk slept late. Granted it was the first day after the mission they’d managed to get off – the first of many if Leonard got his way. After all they’d seen and done out there in the black, they both needed a break. A damn long one. 

Still, he was a little surprised Jim hadn’t been woken with the early morning sun, indeed that was the sole reason he was awake, those golden beams had speared his eyes wide open, bringing him into consciousness far earlier than he would have liked. Beside him Jim slept on, curled on his side in the sweetly innocent way he slept. 

Sighing softly he lay back amid the sheets, staring out the window at the glorious surrounds. Once he’d managed to drag Jim away from official business he’d taken him straight to this place – the cabin they shared, but seldom used. It was buried deep in the woods, far away from Starfleet and anything that could possibly take Jim away from him. They needed this time to rest and relax, to reconnect. 

A light breeze ruffled the curtain, bringing with it the scent of rain and fresh earth, birdsong reminding him he was safe and sound on firm ground, not in the hushed hallways of the Enterprise. He’d woken many times on that ship, often to the soft snores of his partner, sometimes to the comm. chirping next to him, and sometimes even during a red alert. He didn’t miss that at all. 

There would be no red alerts for a while now, he mused as he stared down at Jim, his features relaxed. Even though they’d been in a relationship for almost two years now it still amazed him to see the other man so still. Jim Kirk was a whirlwind of energy, a constant moving force and it was certainly a welcome surprise to see him getting the rest he deserved. He never stopped, he was always on the move, working, spending time with his crew or with him. Jim had one of the biggest hearts of any man he’d known, and he was honoured to hold a piece of it. 

“Why are you staring at me Bones?” Jim didn’t open his eyes as he spoke his voice still rough with sleep. The rising sunlight made long shadows under his eyes, illuminating the tiny hairs that clung to his body and bathing him in its golden glow. 

“Because you’re beautiful,” he said, equally soft. Reaching out he ghosted a hand over Jim’s abdomen, delighting in the tiny shudder that followed in his wake. Jim was almost ridiculously ticklish. 

“Hmmm you old softie” Jim murmured, rolling to face him. The sheet slipped down further, revealing the broad expanse of his back and the curve of his ass, two perfectly round globes. 

Leonard chuckled and ran his arm along Jim’s arm, his fingertips following the golden light. It was perfect, this moment, with everything bathed in the soft light and the gentle touch of sleep blurring the edges. Jim hummed again and Leonard leaned closer to run his lips along the column of his throat, inhaling the scent that clung to his skin. Jim smelled like hope and smiled like springtime, and walked upon the earth like ripples upon a stagnant lake. He was perfect. 

“What are we doing today?” Jim asked, his eyes still closed. 

“Absolutely nothing”

Jim smiled that springtime smile and opened his eyes. “Did I see a lake last night?”

“Yes you did. It’ll be freezing this time of year though”

Jim grinned and Leonard felt his heart catch. “I don’t care. Do you know how long it’s been since either of us went swimming? And I’m not talking about our last little excursion”

“Well I highly doubt that even counts as swimming” 

Leonard shuddered as he remembered their very last away mission, beaming down to an un-named planet only to find it was covered in swampy marshlands. The smell alone had been enough to nearly send him back to the ship, but then Jim had stumbled and accidentally pulled him down into a deep pool. They’d flailed around for a few moments before he’d felt something wrap around his ankle. Jim had valiantly fought off the creature and they’d both escaped relatively unscathed. 

“So you up for it?” Jim asked, mischief now dancing in his eyes. 

Leonard sighed and before he could speak Jim was up and out of the bed, his feet slapping on the wooden floors as he ran naked through the house. 

“Come on Bones!” he called, and Leonard heard the front door slam shut. Not one for traversing in his nude, he grabbed some shorts and followed the sounds of his lover, opening the front door and inhaling the sweet scent of the trees and flowers, spying Jim’s blond head ducking through the greenery. 

Smiling softly he followed at a more sedate pace, breaking into a jog when he heard Jim dive into the water. The planks of the old pier were rough under his bare feet, the water in the lake still rippling from Jim’s dive. Suddenly he surfaced, sending sprays of glittering water in all directions. 

“Get in this water right now!” he demanded, treading water. 

“I’m not getting in there with you. I’m perfectly fine up here. Jim, don’t you dare!” he warned as Jim drew back his arm, sending more water arcing his way. He easily dodged the assault. 

Jim laughed and swam over to him, pulling himself out of the water and shaking his hair in Leonard’s face. He let out a surprised shriek when he felt Jim’s wet arms snake around him, but he pulled the other man close. 

“You’re freezing!” he admonished, leading them over to the grass. 

Jim shrugged and flopped down beside him, lying spread-eagled under the sun. Leonard did the same, pulling Jim closer so he rested against his chest, sliding his hands through his wet hair. The sun was fully up now, and he stared up at the sky, soaking in the beauty of a new morning, letting the iridescent rays of sunlight make his eyes sting and warm his skin. Everything was beautiful, the azure sky, the sweet-smelling breeze, the feel of the grass under his bare toes. Jim too – but then Jim was always beautiful to him whether he was wearing his command yellow or naked as a jaybird. He made him so ridiculously happy, painted everything in a golden glow, made his heart fill to bursting every time he looked at him. 

The colour yellow painted his sky, and he closed his eyes at the brightness of it.


End file.
